Criminal Idol/Plot
Criminal Idol '''is a detective, action & mystery-thriller story created by ROBLOXGamingDavid. It began development on August 20, 2019, and was soft-opened the next day. Three weeks later, it was officially published on September 11th. Since January 2020, it hit over '''1,000+ reads. surpassing "Another" Group Chat (October 12, 2018–December 31, 2019) as it was over 850+ reads. Read this: NOTICES: * SPOILER ALERT! It is in great importance, that you need to click here to read Criminal Idol. Avoid proceeding to read this if you haven't heard it already. Read at your own risk if you refuse or decline to read this story on Wattpad. * Do not make vandalizing changes to this article. * If you have any information regarding this story, please add it here by expanding it. * It's still incomplete; it is in Work In Progress (W.I.P.) * This will be lengthy due to the purpose of this article of being a sub-page for the complete story plot. In the future, sub-headings will be added. Plot On October 19, 2019, off-duty Senior Detective of the Seattle Police Department, Nathaniel, a German-American, was attending the concert at the McCaw Hall to watch the Japanese idol girl group that was formed in Japan 2 years ago, to relieve himself from psychological stress while on duty for investigating gruesome murders. Not long after, he learned that the concert was canceled at the last moment, and was also learned of the Blue Sky Girls' arrest in suspicion of murder, which famed painting artist, Ryan Oswald Greene was the victim since 3 days ago. Vowing to take part in the case in his belief that they are innocent, he immediately drove to the West Precinct of the Seattle Police Department for a briefing of the situation. While there, he was visited by Kanzaki, the manager of the Blue Sky Girls, who denied their responsibility and begged for his help, to which Nathaniel willingly agrees. Kanzaki and Nathaniel encountered and saved a weakly-looking woman in an alleyway from two street thugs, while fatally shooting one of them in the process. She introduced to them in the car as Malaka Kalashnikova, from Russia, which surprises them both. They arrived at the correctional facility, in the midst of the rainstorm, to meet up with the Blue Sky Girls in-person. They made formal greetings and Nathaniel promised them to prove their innocence. As they leave, they began discussing the current crime situation, and they almost immediately suggested that someone who had a bad history of the Blue Sky Girls, must have a motive for murdering Ryan Oswald Greene, which could use this to hide from the crime and create more confusion and chaos. After that, they departed as Nathaniel and Malaka drove home, and encountered groups of people fighting out in the streets over the Blue Sky Girls' alleged crime. Once home, Nathaniel recalled his experiences of his troubled life in Frankfurt, where his best friend, Werner Schweitzer was being taken away by the police for murder, though both he and himself believed that the former was not at his home at the time. He also recalls and explained to his wife that his best friend died after he was imprisoned by inmate delinquents who tortured him and that the real killer of Werner's sister, and a local house burglar, Elias Friedrich, was killed by the police, which led to making his vow; "to protect those whose they committed no crimes, yet they are being falsely convicted.". The next morning on October 20th, he wakes up by a text message from Captain Samuel Cornwell, telling him that the court trial is tomorrow morning and that Nathaniel will be in charge of the investigation and to take the stand as an eyewitness. During his time of the investigation, he, along with Malaka, his partner, has uncovered hidden spy cameras, and a threatening message found in his basement, indicating that someone had a grudge with Ryan, which might explain his demise. The two immediately reported their findings to Major Stefan Meekins, a crime scene investigation supervising officer. Nathaniel, who wanted to confirm any evidence he could find that could be damning but could create more suspicion against the idol girl group, decided to interrogate the Blue Sky Girls, with Malaka followed on his side. On his way, he received the phone call from Capt. Cornwell that he is transporting the members of the Blue Sky Girls to the West Precinct for interrogation. Nathaniel immediately followed and arrived earlier before Samuel's convoy arrived. Shortly after, Kanzaki arrives by Nathaniel's phone call request, and then the convoy, with several armed guards, and the four idols being handcuffed as they walked towards the interrogation room. Malaka stays behind, while Nathaniel, Kanzaki, and Samuel enter the interrogation room. During interrogation, the three learned that Saitama has been missing since October 13th, when Yatogami told them to meet up at Burger King as she told them about looking for a Sedan that will pick her up at Beacon Hill District, alone, but never showed up. They told Nathaniel that they have been searching for her for 2 days, until they found Saitama, lying unconscious and injured across the state convention center. As they explained, they suddenly noticed the changes in Saitama Yatogami's behavior. She began twitching, mumbling random words in Japanese (Kyapucha, doraggu, settoappu, ''translated to: captured, drugged, set-up), and began shuddering and breathing more noticeably and quickly. But as Nathaniel began to question her further, about what happened on the day she was gone missing, she threw into a insanity fit, and banged on the plexiglass pane, while slurring and shouting about the people working at the jewelry store who are seemingly responsible for abducting her, shocking everyone inside the interrogation room. Samuel subsequently ordered the guards to take her away to the infirmary for recovery. After she was dragged out, the three girls apologized and stated that they don't have any knowledge of her actions. The girls began explaining about the history of the Blue Sky Girls, from their past life histories to even forming their own idol group in high school, eventually achieving their international breakthrough last July 2018, which makes them famous all over the world. Tsuneki and Lucoa, especially Kanzaki, explains to Nathaniel and Samuel about Saitama's disappearance again, yet with additional information that Saitama was heading off alone to Beacon Hill District where she had to find a "black Ford Sedan", as Saitama states, which Tsuneki thought she had a private meeting. This suspects Nathaniel that she was abducted, based on his deductions, and that the injuries she sustained before being found at Pike Street on October 15th, further backed his suspicions. As Nathaniel mentions about the current international incident situation, the whole idol girl group gradually began to despair, but Nathaniel slammed his table to snap them out from their senses and expressively told the girls that he will still continue fighting to prove their innocence, and told them that his best friend, Werner Schweitzer, and the Blue Sky Girls are the reasons why he became the detective, and the latter (including their slogan: ''"Our music can bring us happiness to the world.") is also the reason why he decided to take the case. Afterwards, the three girls broke down in tears of happiness, before thanking Nathaniel, and leaving the interrogation room with their goodbye word in Japanese (Sayonara!), escorted out by the guards. As per the investigation, he was sent to Beacon Hill by Samuel Cornwell to locate her last known movements during her disappearance on October 13th. Kanzaki and Malaka are sent there as well to keep watch of any suspected vehicles or individuals lurking around the area. As Nathaniel locates his video files from the CCTV cameras installed at Beacon Hill District, Malaka noticed a suspected black sedan (as according to the Blue Sky Girls' claims) and decided to have a closer look. However, her cover was blown, and the individuals who noticed her, sped away as they drove past the red signal they are waiting for it to turn green. Soon after the suspected vehicle fled away from her sights, she suddenly encountered two young Japanese teenagers, who she had trouble interacting with due to the language barrier, and Nathaniel requested her to return to his post with them. Malaka managed to bring them to his spot by using her hand signals to follow her. Despite not understanding their language, fortunately, Kanzaki is a Japanese; as he is born from Hokkaido and decided to speak to them, eventually revealing their names as Sakurai, and Yaboku. While doing so, he was able to scrutinize every video data and had it placed on the USB. Before he leaves, he encountered two more people, a British-German, and a Chinese-Canadian, named Steven and Shaolin, respectively. Though they are willing to help Nathaniel, he declines and requested them to meet up at the West Precinct to discuss the situation there in detail. Everyone left for the West Precinct, leaving Nathaniel and Malaka alone as he was finalizing his computer data. As he finished and was about to leave, Malaka mentioned her past life again, and this time, she shared her story about her early life in Russia. She had a strong distrust of her parents, mainly because of their drug trafficking and shady businesses, and as a result, most of her students bullied her about her parents' criminal history. That night on December 2003, as she was waiting for a taxi stop, she encountered her drunken father, and in a scuffle, she threw him onto the road in an act of self-defense, ultimately leading to her father and the car driver's deaths in a form of a freak car accident. Because of this, her mother blamed her outright of her actions, and Malaka fled from home in instant shame and regret, taking her personal belongings and a fraction of her mother's cash with her. She continued explaining to Nathaniel as he was driving on his way to the West Precinct (and was being held up by vehicular traffic). At the age of 16, she was trying to support herself in her sole life out in Saratov, when she met Tyrian Kuznetsov, a lead secretary of the Federal Security Service, and soon after, he raised her as a foster daughter, putting her in position of the FSS as an informant, and later a junior investigator, as it was her dream job. Until 2012, she had earned a good amount of salary from her work. One day, after her last firearms shooting range practice, she was suddenly kidnapped and was drugged unconscious in the vehicle. She was later woken in a snowy field, and she walked back to Moscow, to discover that a person, who is an executive member of the Cabinet of Germany, was murdered, with Malaka being pointed as a prime suspect. She ran back home to find Tyrian, only to receive a heartbreaking angry phone call from him, branding her a murder, and swore that he will come and arrest her. Having enough of being framed twice for killing people, she fled from her home, this time, planning to leave to the United States. She stowed away on an Antonov cargo plane bound for Paris. When she arrived in Paris, she encountered a Groupe ADP manager, Augustine Leonardo DuBois, who is secretly a sympathizer for those who tried to leave Russia. There, he had given her a change of her identity, giving her the name of Tamiya Shuri Smith, along with her food, water, and life-supporting supplies, and her change of clothing. After a little stay, she thanked him, before boarding on an Airbus A380, and arrived in New York City, and had lived there ever since. Before she told him about her escape from Russia, Nathaniel also shared his experiences as a private investigator with Malaka, about investigating Karl "Hendricksburg" Klingemann, the man who died in February 2012 that indicted Malaka in suspicion of murder. He had been keeping tabs on him since 2008, during the scandal, and he used his means to get close to him, via false identities, disguises, and espionage. He continued doing so after moving to the United States in 2010, marrying his wife Melissa "Osborne" Walts, and even after joining the Seattle Police Department. After exchanging their stories, they arrived at the West Precinct, to find Kanzaki, and the other foreign visitors waiting for him there. He explained the whole situation in detail and played his recordings that he recorded during his questioning since in the morning, but this had caused a negative reaction by the recordings, notably, it was because of Saitama's insanity fit at the interrogation room, which shocked them all. This has also angered Sakurai and demanded an explanation, but neither of them had any idea of what is happening, with Nathaniel having a hunch, and he suspected that she was drugged to sleep (like what happened to Malaka back in 2012), and somehow, she was fine for the first 24 hours after being found, until they began to notice her changes in behavior, which it points to an unknown drug substance of unknown origin, and also suspected that the ones who kidnapped her must have caused this as well. Nathaniel had received a phone call from his colleague Tynegate Miller, and confirmed Saitama's testimony of a suspected black ford Sedan. Nathaniel told him about his hunch about Yatogami, and asked him to perform blood sample tests, and he agreed before he hung up. Just then, Julia, Raymond, and McCormick returned after buying lunch, which was after they finished investigating the crime scene. As they are craving for lunch, Nathaniel confides in with Kanzaki, and explained that the court trial will begin tomorrow. Nathaniel asked Kanzaki about the current social media outrage situation, to which the latter explains that "things aren't going well", because of the dramatic loss of followers and the hateful messages he received, up to the point that he is in a process of creating his dummy Twitter account using his fake phone number, eventually naming it as KZH-02. As they were finished doing so, they joined in eating lunch with his colleagues. As they were finished, they returned to the waiting room, and waited for hours, until as they were about to leave, when Tynegate rushed inside, to his surprise of seeing a lot of foreign visitors in the precinct. Tynegate began showing his analysis report, and it confirmed Nathaniel's hunch, but the substance was unrecognizable to any of the government administrations. This causes the foreginers (except Kanzaki and Malaka) to react negatively, and Nathaniel had enough, and he stormed off the precinct. As he spent his alone time in the Police Interceptor with regrets of his actions against the 4 foreigners, and after listening to the radio updating to the current situation escalating into the Shibuya Crossing riots, Kanzaki and Tynegate had followed him, and they were let in. He soon began to calm down after the two reassured him and they are also worried about him. Together, they are scrutinizing every hateful messages and postss being posted on Kanzaki's main Twitter account, while also finding supportive messages from a few other fans, citing BSG's innocence. Suddenly, they are being spied on by the green-haired Japanese woman, with her face covered by a mask as she took a picture. The three are quickly being involved in a high-speed chase, speeding through city streets, and mainly on Interstate 5, ending in the car crash at the Alaskan Way Tunnel when the spy driving on a motorcycle threw a grenade, and it exploded. The Interceptor was damaged beyond economical repair, and although all three survived, they were seriously injured and were sent to the nearby Medical Center, situated just near the North portal of the Alaskan Way Tunnel. Soon after, Shaolin, Steven, Yaboku, Sakurai, and Malaka are being informed on Nathaniel's high-speed chase and accident, as Samuel was also aware of the crash. As they are in shock, Malaka gets a sudden, brief glimpse, and with Samuel mentioned the green-haired suspect who fled the chase, she gets the feeling that she had seen her from before.